Street fighters
by HikariAi
Summary: Yugi Mouto, a 16 year old senior High school student, was one night frown into the world of street fighting by meeting two famous street fighters, Yami and Aqua, who saved him from bullies and got an interest... Has been Adopted
1. Chapter 1

**Street fighters**

**Summary:** Yugi Mouto, a 16 year old senior High school student, was one night frown into the world of street fighting by meeting two famous street fighters, Yami an Aqua, who saved him from bullies and got an interest in Yugi after only seeing him ones… YamixYugixAqua. Anzu bashing.

Warning: This is a Yaoi story and it is rated M for violence, language and sexual theme.

I got the permission from Rose Mistress to use her characters in my story so PLEASE don't sue me.

Declaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I deeply wish I did…

"Talking"

´_thoughts_´

Time skip/scene change

(AN)

**Chapter 1**

Yugi Mutou, a 16 year old senior High school student who was small for his age and had three-colored hair, black with purple shine in it and blond pangs that framed his face, his eyes are big and where a beautiful color of violet and shinned with innocence. His face was round with a tiny bit of baby fat that only made him look more innocence with his small body. He was wearing the traditional school clothe, which were a little dark blue with a white shirt under the blue jacket. Yugi was on his way home from school late at night, because of being in the school's library till it closed, hopping that none of his bullies would look for him after this late hour, especially the worst one of them all, Ushio (I hope I got his name right). Yugi looked at his watch when he was half-ways home; his watch showed it was 21.30 ´_I hope grandpa is not too worried for me, at this late hour_´ Yugi though, when he saw how late it was. He went a bit faster in his pace, so he was jogging. He was about to round a corner, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and showed into an alley, his back hitting the wall hard and his left arm in a tight grip by his attacker.

Yugi closed his eyes and flinched from the pain, he then slowly open his eyes and looked up, only to his horror seeing the one he hoped not to find him, Ushio. Ushio looked down at Yugi, grinning, his eyes showing Yugi that if he doesn't find a way out of Ushio's grip, he will get hurt very badly, than he has had it ever before, because this time he will have no friends helping him.

"Hallo little Yugi," Ushio said, "Where have you been the entire day? I have been searching for you this whole time, so I can give you your punishment for not paying me again or you could pay me now." Yugi looked at Ushio with fear clearly showing in his eyes. "N… n… nowhere" Yugi stammered, fear evident in his voice. "I… I'm not going to pay you." Ushio looked at Yugi, showing he is not pleased with the answer, but then he grins that tells Yugi again, that if he does not get out of there he will maybe die tonight.

He takes a deep breath and then pushes his knees up hard and fast, hitting Ushio right in his crotch, making him double over and scream in pain. Yugi sees his chance and runs out of the alley and in another one, not fare from the one he has been in. He can hear that Ushio is on his legs again and has started to follow him through the alley. Yugi sees the road split up in two roads, each going either left or right. Knowing he can't think too much about it, chooses to go right and going faster in his running, hearing that Ushio is getting closer and closer to catch him.

Yugi keeps running and running and when the alley splits up to two roads, he either chooses left or right in a fast pace, not knowing anymore where he is or where he is running to.

Somewhere else, not fare from Yugi, a big group of teens and young adults could be seen in a big crowd forming a circle, shouting and screaming for someone in the middle of the circle clearing, sounding like a fight is going on, which was the case.

In the middle of the circle you could see four people, two "teams" with two people. The team, which look like they are the ones who is winning, looked at the other team each ready and showing the bystanders that they are about to give the finishing attack.

Not a few seconds later they both shots forward, both raising their right leg and kicks it down, one hitting right at the back of the neck, the other hitting in the middle of the back, making both unconscious immediately and hitting the ground with a bomb´.

There where silence for a moment, then loud cheering, clapping and yelling could be heard from the bystanders, some ran up to them and congratulated them by either shaking hands or giving them a small and friendly hit on their shoulder.

The two fighters thanked them all, before leaving to their things laying some way away from the crowd. Taking their things they left trough a alley, like always when they have just finished a street fight, this time by two other people walking up to them in the middle of the street, where everyone could see, demanding to fight those two not leaving them until they agreed, which they did naturally just to get them to stop bugging them. "Man, I wished they will stop bugging us all the time, right Aqua!" One of the fighters said, a young man/teen at the age of 17, looking almost just like Yugi only his hair stood more up and he had blond bangs going up in hid black and purple hair. His eyes where sharper than Yugi's and they where a color of crimson. Though he was taller than Yugi, you would still say that his heights were a little too small for a 17 year old teen. His body looked well builds, not too much and not too little, showing he is doing some sort of sport. He is wearing loose black jeans with wholes here and there in it and a black t-shirt with a name on it, "Dark Manic", in dark orange going into blood red in color.

The other fighter, now known as Aqua, looked at the first "Yeah, I agree with you Yami. We were actually not supposed to fight today, just relax." Aqua said while sighing at the end. Aqua looked almost like a dragon; he has obsidian color for his scale, which shows at his front side of his arms and a small part of his face. Being able to change most of his body to a human, his tale could not been seen, though those scale would be an obsidian going to a black color at the end of his tale. His back spine would be a black color along with his hair in human form. His hands in human form would have long claw like nails instead of his long claws when he is in his half dragon form. His eyes where also sharp maybe a bit sharper than Yami's and they were also crimson. In his half dragon form, Aqua would have a dragon head, still with crimson eyes and obsidian/black scales and a bit a black hair. He would have black wings, 12 feet long from one wing to another, and a long obsidian/black tale being 6 feet long. In both his "human" form and half dragon from, he is one almost two heads higher than Yami making him 6'0" in heights.

(I need to explain some things here. I said I got permission to borrow Aqua and the other character from Rose Mistress, which means there will be a half dragon, Aqua, and some sphinx. They may have powers or not, still working on that, but in street fight it's a street fight, there will be no using power or so, maybe weapons. That's way Aqua has a "human" form. Now on with the story again )

Yami sighed "Yeah, I think there should happen a miracle or something before we can find time to relax." Walking for some time now, while turning left and right to other alleys, they suddenly heard a crashing noise and then someone running towards them. They both stopped walking and looked at the direction they heard the noise and waited, curious to see what made the noise.

Yugi ran and ran, feeling like he has been doing that for couple of hours now but really has only been running for 15 minutes; he could feel he was almost at his end of powers. He looked back when hearing a crashing sound, Ushio was lying on the ground on his way on his feet again, he had run into a trashcan. Yugi, thanking whoever for having this small and flexible body, gathered the last pieces of his power to run faster for the last time, hoping to lose Ushio now when he is down for awhile and fighting with the trashcans to get through.

Yugi rounded a corner, running at full speed he could muster, thinking now was his chance to get away from Ushio only to bump in to something or someone, losing his footing. Feeling that he is falling down prepares for impact, only to feel arms snake around his waist and embrace him, keeping him from hitting the ground. Not knowing he closed his eyes opens them slowly, afraid of seeing who he ran into only to be surprised to see a face almost looking identical with his only this person had crimson sharp eyes, no baby fat on his face and blond bangs going up in his hair. ´_Wow, he looks almost just like me._´ Yugi thought, not knowing that the very same person and another had almost the same thoughts.

Yami and Aqua saw a small boy round the corner, looking almost identical with Yami, run up to them not looking like he is about to go down in his pace, the boy then bumps into Yami. Yami seeing that he is about to fall, instinctively snakes his arm around the boys waist keeping him from falling. When the boy slowly opens his eyes, they had both Yami and Aqua captured. ´_My god, he almost looks just like me. Damn he is cute and those eyes WOW. No no no, he is just a kid, bad Yami, bad._´ Yami thought, knowing that Aqua surely was thinking the same thing. ´_This kid looks almost like Yami and he is cute to. And those eyes could tame any wild beast. So innocence and so pure._´ Aqua thought, while looking intensely at Yugi.

Yugi, now getting over the shock, sees how Yami and Aqua looks at him making him think of the worst. He tries to break free from Yami's hold, getting both Aqua and Yami out of their "daydreams". Yami tightens his hold on Yugi, not really wanting to let go of him. "P.. ple… please let me go. I… I… I need to go." Yugi said with a tiny and scared voice, making Yami and Aqua look hurt, but not seeing it because he has his head bowed so he looks at the ground or the chest of Yami, while struggling to get free.

Slowly letting go of Yugi, so he get free from Yami's hold, Yugi then takes a few small steps back only to almost hit the ground again, seeing as his legs gave under him from all the pressure they went through from running from Ushio at full speed. Yami seeing he is about to fall and being the closet to Yugi, leaps forward and catch Yugi before he can make contact with the ground.

Yugi, trying to gain breath and power, starts to struggle again against Yami, knowing that it's no use but won't give up. Yami feeling Yugi struggle again holds him tighter and in a more secured hold, making sure to keep Yugi from falling and hurting himself. "Please little one, please stop struggling. We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you. Please calm down." Yami said while taking Yugi in both his arms and start making circles on Yugi's back to calm him down.

Yugi getting weaker and weaker from both struggling and from the running earlier, starts to relax in Yami's hold the circle like movements on his back helping him to relax faster. He then goes limp in Yami's arms, leaning his whole body and weight on Yami's body.

Yami seeing this lifts Yugi in his arms, so he is holding him bridal style, and was just about to walk away, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the hand on his shoulder, then to the owner seeing it's Aqua's he relaxed a bit, only to look questioning at Aqua. "Why did you stop me Aqua?" Yami asks only to get a 'grrr' as an answer. Shocked to get such an answer, he turns fully around only to see Aqua keeping his eyes on someone else at the end of alley, where Yugi came from, now knowing that the growl was not meant for him but the person standing there giving an evil aura.

Ushio looks at Yami and Aqua who are the ones who has Yugi, he then looks at Yami his eyes shifting to Yugi in his arms. "Give me the little runt in your arms. I have some unfinished business with him which I need to take care of." Ushio said, sounding like he was in charge.

Yugi, still in Yami's arms, unconsciously takes a hold of Yami's t-shirt in a tight grip and whimpers, getting Yami and Aqua's attention. Aqua, seeing Yugi this scared, takes a defensive stand and start growling in a threatening way, surprising both Yami and Ushio and himself, not knowing he could sound this threatening, sounding like a whole pack is growling at Ushio.

Being the first to get over the shock, Aqua looks at Ushio again with hard eyes. "What do you want with the boy?" Aqua asks, not one moment showing any kind of fear or hesitation only his eyes getting harder and colder. Yami, getting over his shock, tightens his hold on Yugi, showing Ushio that he won't get Yugi without a fight.

Ushio, not wanting to give up Yugi just yet, takes a stand ready to attack and fight them if it should be. "I said I have unfinished business with him. Now hand him over." Ushio demands. Showing no signs that they are about to give him Yugi, he runs up Yami ready to punch him in the face then take Yugi.

Aqua seeing Ushio's plan takes a stand before Yami and Yugi, blogging Ushio from getting to them both. Thinking fast, Ushio takes a punch after Aqua's head instead only to get it blogged by Aqua, who took his fist in his hand, making him unable to take it back. Seeing Ushio wide open, takes his other hand, closing it to a fist and swings forward with all his power hitting Ushio right in his face at the same time letting go of Ushio making him fly back into a trashcan and barely awake.

"Let this be a warning for you. Stop messing with the boy again or the pain you fell now, will get much worse." Aqua said, just before Ushio went unconscious. Aqua turned around and faced Yugi, looking at him with kindness shining in his eyes. "There, I that should make him stop bothering you." Aqua said while smiling at Yugi. "Do you mind telling us your name little one?" he ask with kindness in his voice. Yugi looks at Ushio's still body then back up to Aqua and Yami, he smiles a small smile, making both Yami and Aqua smile more. "Yu… Yugi, Mutou Yugi. Thank you very much for helping me." Yugi said with gratitude in his voice. Aqua walks over to Yugi, taking him out of Yami's hold, making Yami look disappointed for the lost, lifting him so that he now holds him bridal style while start walking again, Yami right beside him. "My pleasure Yugi. I'm happy that I could help you." Aqua said while looking where he is going. After a while and some more turns, they finally got out of the alleys much to Yugi's pleasure and disappointment for Yami and Aqua knowing that it's time to part ways again. Letting Yugi down, still holding him to make sure that he got his power back in his legs, they stood facing each other. "Again, thank you very much for helping me. I hope I can see you two again." Yugi said while looking at Yami and Aqua who smiled at him kindly. "We are happy we could help you Yugi." Aqua said, while lifting his hand and caressing Yugi's cheek, making Yugi look surprised but didn't move out of the way. "I'm sure we will meet again, Yugi. We are not going to lose you, now that we have found someone like you." Yami said, whispering the last part so only he and Aqua could hear, while bringing one of his hand up to Yugi's other cheek and caressing it like Aqua. Yugi looked at Yami and Aqua smiling for their kind words, still a little shocked by their action but not complaining for it. "I… I need to go now and its very late, I'm sure my grandpa is worried for me by now." Yugi said while taking a step back, making Yami and Aqua take their hands back, already missing the feeling of their both hands caressing his cheek. "Yes that's right. Let's not make your grandpa worry too much. Goodbye Yugi." Aqua said, while giving Yugi a last caress on his cheek. "Goodbye Yugi." Yami said, doing the same thing as Aqua. "Goodbye Yami and Aqua." Yugi said, before turning around and walking in a fast pace home.

Staying back for awhile, washing Yugi leave, Yami and Aqua turns around in the opposite direction and walks slowly home. "So, what do think of the little one?" Yami ask Aqua, already knowing the answer. "He is very cute. I have never seen a person so innocence and pure as him." Aqua said, while stopping and looks at Yami. "Yeah, I agree. Too bad he is only a kid." Yami said, sighing at the end while he walks a bit further. Aqua looks up to the night sky while making a thinking face. "I don't think he is a kid, I think he is about our age. Remember you can't judge people from their looks." Aqua said, still looking at the night sky. Yami stops walking turns around facing Aqua with hope shining in his eyes. "You believe that? You are right we have to ask Yugi to be absolutely sure before we make conclusions. I can't wait to meet him again, our little one." Yami said, with happiness and excitement clearly showing on his face. Aqua can only smile and agree with Yami, eagerness and anticipation clearly viable on his face. They both start walking again, while talking enthusiastic about Yugi.

Yugi stood before the game shop which also was his home. He took a deep breath and walked behind the shop to the door that leads to the living area of the game shop. Opening the door, Yugi was met by a angry and nervous looking grandpa. "Yugi, thank god you are alright. WHERE WERE YOU?" Mr. Mutou asks while getting from relief to angry in no time. Yugi looked at his grandpa apologetic while walking into the living room. "I'm sorry grandpa, I forgot the time when I was at the library in school and before I knew it, it was already this late. I'm really sorry grandpa." Yugi said not telling the whole truth, knowing it would only make his grandpa worry more. Mr. Mutou sigh getting fast over his angry mood, now only glad that nothing happened to Yugi, not knowing that something did happen. "Alright Yugi. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I was only worried. But please don't be this late again without telling or calling me." Mr. Mutou said giving Yugi a reassuring smile at the end.

After giving his grandpa his confirm, Yugi went from the living room to a set of stairs that went up to the 1st floor where the bedrooms and bathroom were. He went up down the corridor to the end stopping by a door that leads to Yugi's bedroom. Walking in, he immediately set to get ready for bed, changing to his pajamas then walking out of his bedroom to brush his teeth, shortly after coming in again after saying good night to his grandpa. He walked over to his bed laying under the covers, waiting for sleep to take over, not knowing the changes that will happen in his life.

Well people that was the first chapter of my second story. You like or not? I have no beta so the crammer can be way of, but please review and give me your opinion and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. Important AN

**IMPORTANT AN:** On my profile you can now find 3 Challenges, if anyone has chosen to write one of the Challenges, PLEASE pm me on which of the three you have chosen if more. Now that was the Semi good news. The bad news is that I cannot write any of my two stories anymore. I just can't seem to get the stories going. I know that I have said that I won't abandon them, and I really don't want that, but like I have said, I just can't get it going. Writing is not my thing, I have tried and I'm happy for all those who liked the first chapters from both of my stories and I have huge respect for all the Authors who takes the time to write stories, but again it just was not my thing.

I have many ideas in my head for stories, but for not to this happen again, I will put them up as Challenges as they come, hence for the three Challenges who are now on my profile.

As I was saying, I really don't want to abandon my two stories, so the only thing I can do to "save" them, is to put both my stories up for adoption. If there is someone who is interested to adopt one of my stories, please review or pm me and tell what you want to do with it. The only thing I will ask for to be kept is:

_**In Naruto**__**:**_ FemNaruto, MaleKyuubixFemNaruto pairing and that it will be a crossover and that there will not be much interaction with the Naruto universe.

_**In Yugioh:**_ It will be about Street-fighting, YamixAquaxYugi Pairing, have the Characters of Rose Mistress in it (I have got permission to use them) and Anzu Bashing.

So, anyone interested to adopt one of my stories??? And PLEASE look at my Challenges.

Again, I'm sorry.

HikariAi


	3. Importan AN 2

Sorry, for all those others who wanted to adopt this story, but it has now been adopted. Fast, yah, I know, surprised me to. It has been adopted by: HikariYugi.


End file.
